Conventional data processing programs called screen readers function to convert text data displayed on a personal computer (hereinafter abbreviated as “PC”) to voice that can be played audibly in order to assist people with visual impairments in using ordinary PCs. One such data processing program designed to support the visually impaired in using a PC is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2002-288071. This program provides a display area within the operation screen of a browser that acquires and displays World Wide Web (hereinafter referred to as “Web”) data. The display area is used to display menus with links or other data, enabling the visually impaired to acquire Web data through simple operations. When the browser acquires menu data for the visually impaired in addition to the Web data, the program can display this menu data in the operation screen of the browser, making the browser more user-friendly to the visually impaired user.